It All Started With A Swap Of Numbers
by StendanWriters
Summary: Ste and Brendan meet in the Dog at Cheryl's leaving do and they swap numbers, over the next few weeks they start to hang out and they start to develop feeling's for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new fan fic created by two new friends so we hope you like it. :)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ste was at the Dog in the pond and there was a party being held. It was Cheryl Brady's leaving party as she was going back off to Ireland with her boyfriend Nate.

Ste had known Cheryl for over three years and they had became friends right away. Ste was a barman for her when she had became the owner of a club. She was going to put it up for sale last year, that was until her brother had come to help her out.

When her brother was helping her out, Ste had quit his job and he opened up a small bakery near the club. Cheryl was very greatfull for his help and in return she had helped him to open up his bakery.

But seen as Cheryl was leaving, Ste had knew that his best friend was leaving and he knew that he would not have his best friend around anymore and now he was going to be on his own.

Ste was standing on his own at the bar and Cheryl's brother came over to him and they started to talk.

_" Ye don't seem to be having fun." _said Brendan

_" Yeah I know, I had a hard day at the bakery." _

_" Ye never told me ye name. Ye quit ye job when i was coming to talk to ye."_

_" My name is Ste Hay." _

_" It's nice to meet you Steven, I'm Brendan."_ laughed Brendan

_" So Brendan, you going back to Ireland with Cheryl or you staying in Hollyoaks." _asked Ste

_" Well I'm going to be taking over Chez Chez, so you will be seeing a lot more of me Steven_." laughed Brendan

After Brendan and Ste had finished talking, Cheryl had told everyone to shut up and she said to them that she was leaving now.

Brendan had left Ste at the bar and he wnt over to his baby sister and he told her that he was going to miss her and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Ste had went up next and he gave her a big hug. He had told her that she was the best friend anayone one could have asked for and he also kissed her on her cheek.

When Cheryl had left, the party had went back in to action and everyone was dancing, everyone had got drunk and Ste had finished his drink and he was going to leave the pub but some one had stopped him.

"_ Where ye off to." _

_" I need to get going, I have to open the bakery early tomorrow." _

_" Ah come on, one more drink won't hurt you."_

_" Okay then one more." _

After one drink too many Ste was drunk and he could hardly stand up. Brendan had put his arm around Ste's waist to keep him up.

Ste was telling everyone that he was going home, Brendan was helping him out of the pub and Ste had started to walk back home. When they had got to Ste's house, Ste had got his keys out of his pocket and he put the key into the door and he asked Brendan if he had wanted to come in to his house and Brendan had said no.

As Brendan was about to leave Ste had shout for him and he went back to him and Ste had put his hand into Brendan's pocket and he got out Brendan's phone and he started to put his number in to the phone.

After Ste had put his phone number into Brendan's phone, he got out his own phone and he gave it to Brendan and Brendan put his number in to Ste's phone and he gave it back to him and he said goodbye to him and he had left his house.

Ste had went in to his house and he closed the door and locked it. He had went in to his bedroom and he stripped out his clothes and he got into his bed and he got under his covers and he feel to sleep, dreaming of Brendan Brady.

xxx

_**Just a short chapter at the moment and theres more to come.**_

_**Please leave a review to tell us what you think of it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of mine and Abbie s fic. We hope you like it! Thank you to Abbie who wrote the AMAZING first chapter. Please review! :)

When Ste woke up the next morning his memory of the night before was blurry. He got up and went to the kids room to check on them, they were both still asleep so he went and made himself a coffee and sat down to watch Jeremy Kyle.

******* A couple of hours later ********

Ste, hurry up will ya! Amy shouted to him through the bathroom door, Ya going to be late for work!

Alright Ames, I m going! Ste said, walking out of the bathroom. He grapped his phone of the charger and his keys, said goodbye to Leah and Lucas - who were sat infront of the tv - and left the flat to go to work.

As he was walking he recieved a text.

From: Brendan

To: Steven

Hello Steven. I enjoyed last night, maybe we should meet up sometime?

B x

And that s when it all came back to him, him getting drunk, flirting with the irish man, them walking back to his flat together and them swapping numbers.

Well, he was propa fit and a good laugh. Ste thought to himself. So he replied,

To: Brendan

From: Steven

Hiya Brendan. Yeah that sounds good. I own the deli across from Chez Chez, you should pop over for dinner sometime.

S xx

Ste didn t expect a reply for awhile so he put his phone away and started walking again. As soon as he reached the deli his phone vibrated in his pocket again.

From: Brendan

To: Steven

Sounds great. See you there at 1.

P.S. Look up.

B x

Ste was happy that he was going to see the mystirous irish man again but confuesed about the Look up part. He turned around and looked up, at first he didn t see anything but when he looked up towards the Chez Chez balcony, he saw Brendan standing there looking at him. He smiled and gave a shy wave to Brendan, Brendan smirked and turned to walk back into the club but just before he did he turned back to Ste and gave him a wink.

Ste stood there shocked for a moment before Doug was knocking on the door and telling Ste to Hurry up and help him in the shop!

Ste smiled to himself and walked in, excited to see Brendan at lunchtime. 


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry to the people that have been reading this and wanting updates. Hopefully the chapters will become easier for us to do.

Chapter 3

When Ste had went in to the deli he had a big smile on his face and his business partner Doug was asking him why he had a smile on his face for and Ste had told him that it did not matter and he went to the back of the shop and he hung up his jacket and he put on his apron and he started making the bread that they would need today.

After he had did the bread he had went to the front of the shop and he help Doug to serve the customers, when the last customer had came in, Ste had went to sit down on the sofa and he shut his eyes for a few moments and he heard a Irish accent call his name.

" Steven ye need to keep your eyes open when your working, some one could have broke in here and took all of your money."smiled Brendan

" Oh, I only closed my eyes for a few moments, any way I though you weren't coming over until 1pm." smiled Ste

" It is 1pm and your business partner has gone home by the way, he said that he was feeling sick and he had noticed me coming to the deli and he told me to keep an eye on the shop until ye woke up." replied Brendan

" Well thank you for doing that, would you like me to make to make your something or do you want a drink." smirked Ste

" Well what is on the menu today." asked Brendan

When Ste had told him what was on the menu, Brendan had said to him that he would have a cheese savoury sandwich and a cup of coffee with three sugars in.

When Ste was making Brendan's food he had realised that he had dropped the knife and it was on his left side and when he went to pick it up he could feel Brendan's eyes on him and when he had turned around he had looked at Brendan and he had smiled at him.

When Ste had finished making Brendan's food he had gave it to him and he went over to the coffee machine and he started making Brendan's drink.

When the coffee was made Ste had went back over to Brendan and he have him his coffee and Brendan had took a sip out of it and he was surprised that Ste ha made it how he had wanted it.

When Brendan had finished his coffee he was about to ask Ste if he wanted to meet up later, but his phone had rung and it was one of the bar staff telling him that a customer was getting viscous and they needed help.

When he had finished his phone call he had seen that Ste had gone to the back of the deli and he had went up to the till and he had shouted for his name.

" Steven I have to go now, thank you for making me this lovely food. How much do I owe you." asked Brendan

" Just say about £2.50, I am glad that you had enjoyed it." smirked Ste

" Steven what are you doing later." asked Brendan

" Er nothing why." replied Ste

" Well I was wondering if you would like to meet me at the do for a few drinks and a bite to eat." smiled Brendan

" Yeah okay then, just text me the time you want to meet me and I will be there." smiled Ste

Once Brendan had given Ste the money had had left the deli and he went back up in to the club. When Ste ha put the money in to he till he had seen that there was some more customers and he had served them and he had a smile on his face and he could not wait until he could get to see Brendan again later.

Xxx

When Ste had served the last customer he had closed up the deli and he had started to clean up the work tops and he had washed all of the cutlery he had been using today.

When he had finished washing everything, he had got out the brush and he started to sweep up the dirt that had came in to his shop while he was serving his customers, when he had finished he had took off his apron and he had got his jacket from the back of the shop and he had seen that he had a text message off Brendan telling him that he was going to meet him at the Dog In The Pond at 7pm, Ste had replied back to the message saying yes and he opened up the deli door and he locked it again and he went home so he could get sorted out for his drink he was having with Brendan.

When he had got home Leah and Lucas came running over to him and he had got down to thier level and he placed a kiss on to thier foreheads, he had told them that they had to behave tonight as Amy would be looking after them and he would be going our for drinks with someone and when he had finished what he was saying, Amy had came out the bedroom and she told the kids to go in to their bedroom while she talked to Ste.

" So, come on then who you having drinks with." asked Amy

" I am having drinks with Brendan." smiled Ste

" Brendan who." asked Amy

" Brendan Brady of course." laughed Ste

" Oh well have fun." smiled Amy

When Ste had finished talking to Amy, he had a look at his phone and he had seen that the time had said 6:30pm, so he had went to the the bathroom and he took a quick shower, when he had finished he had went in to his bedroom and he had got out some clothes that he was going to wear when he was meeting up with Brendan.

When he had finished getting changed he had went in to the living room to tell Amy that he was going and she said to him to be careful and to have some fun and he had laughed at her.

When he had arrived at the Dog he had already seen that Brendan was there and Brendan had stood up and he went over to Ste and he shook his hand, Brendan had went up to the bar and he had asked Jack for a drink of Vodka and Coke for Ste and Jack had got it for him.

When Brendan had can back from the bar he had brought some menus with him and he gave one to Ste and they both looked at them, when they had sorted out what they where wanting, Brendan had went up to the bar and he had told Jack what their orders where and Jack had told him that they would have to wait a few moments and Brendan had did that it was okay.

When Brendan had finished paying for their order, he had went back over to his table and he sat beside Ste and they had started take king to each other about their businesses and Brendan told Ste that he had a big event coming up at the claim and he had asked him if he would to the food for him and Ste had said yes.

When they had finished talking, Brendan had bought more drinks for themselves and he could feel himself starting to get tipsy, he had looked at Ste and he had seen that Ste was in the same state as him and Brendan had whispered to Ste that they should get out of there and Ste had agreed with him.

When they had got out of the pub they had started to walk to Ste's house, when they had got to his house they had stopped at the front door and Ste had turned around to Brendan and he kissed him on his lips and Brendan had responded to him.

When they had stopped kissing, Ste had opened the front door and he had went in and he told Brendan to follow him, when Brendan had went in to the house he had shut the door quietly an he had seen that he had took hold of his had and he was walking them to his bedroom.

When they had got in to Ste's bedroom, Ste had shut the door and he turned around to look at Brendan and he had a big smile on his face, Brendan was asking him what he was smiling at and Ste has d said that it did not matter and he had took hold of his hand again and he had walked them up to his bed and he had fell on to it and he had got on to his side and he had pulled on Brendan's hand and he fell on to the other side.

When they where on the bed they had started kissing again, the both of them where moving their mouths and they had opened their mouths so that their tongues could swipe past each others, when they had stopped kissing they had pulled away from each other and they had looked in to each others eyes and they had smiled at one another.

" Brendan I would love to have sex with you tonight but I am not experienced and I am took drunk like you." laughed Ste

" Steven it's okay, we can go to sleep now and when we wake up in the morning we can talk about things of you would like to" smiled Brendan

" Yeah okay then" yawned a sleepy Ste

After they had finished talking they had took hold of each others hands and the had fallen to sleep right away.

Xxx

Please leave a review to tell us what you think of it


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the spelling mistakes if there are any please let us know and we can change them :)

Chapter 4

Xxx

Ste had woken up to his alarm clock going off and he picked it up and he turned it off, after he had did this he had looked to the other side of his bed and he had seen that Brendan was in his bed.

Ste was trying to think of what had happened last night and all he could remember was that he had got drunk and he had kissed Brendan.

He had looked at his and Brendan's hands and he had seen that they where still intwined with each others, Ste had looked down at Brendan and he had smiled at him, he had noticed that Brendan was starting to wake up and he had looked away.

When Brendan had woken up he had looked at Ste and he had smiled at him, Ste had looked back at Brendan and he had also smiled at him as well, when the had stopped smiling at each other Brendan had sat up on the bed and to did Ste.

They had squeezed their hands together and they had laughed for a bit.

" Hiya how are you." asked Ste

" Yeah I'm okay what about you." replied Brendan

" I'm good. So what are you doing today." smiled Ste

" Nothing really, I don't need to go to the club so we could spend some time here if you like" smiled Brendan

" Yeah, if that's alright, I think I need to babysit my kids but that will be alright as they would go to bed and we could spend some time together." smiled Ste

" Yeah okay then." laughed Brendan

Both Brendan and Ste had got out of bed and Ste had got changed and he had given Brendan some clothes that would fit him and they did, once they where changed they had left the bedroom and they had walked in to the kitchen area and they had seen that Leah was there and she had a smile on his face.

" Daddy who is this." asked Leah

" Leah, this is daddy's friend Brendan I met him last night at the pub." replied Ste

" Oh yeah, daddy are we going to the park today." smiled Leah

Ste had looked at Brendan and he had nodded his head and he smiled at Ste.

" Yeah okay darling, is it okay of daddy's friend comes along with us." smiled Ste

" Yeah." giggled Leah

Ste had went to switch on the kettle and he had Brendan of he had wanted one and he had said yes, Ste had made him a coffee and he had put in the three scoops of sugar and he gave it to Brendan.

When they had finished their coffee's Lucas had came running in to the kitchen area and he ran up to Ste and Ste had picked him up and he have him a hug.

Ste had put Lucas back on to the floor and he kissed him on the top of his head, he had got Leah and Lucas some juice and he gave it to them.

When the kids had took their drinks off Ste, they had went to sit in the living room and they had sat on the floor watching some kids programmes.

Amy had came out of her bedroom and she had went in to the kitchen and she had seen that Ste was in there and she had seen that there was another man in their with him as well.

When she was in the kitchen, she had got herself a glass of orange juice and she had a smile on her face and she started talking to Ste and Brendan.

" So what time did the both of you get here at." smirked Amy

" Er it was about, 11pm or something I can't remember." replied Ste

" So who is this good looking man Ste." asked Amy

" Amy this is Brendan and Brendan this is Amy the mother of my kid Lucas." smiled Ste

" I thought Leah was your's as well." asked Brendan

" No, when we where at school Amy was going out with some once call Billy and he didn't want out to do with Leah so I was looking after her while I used to go out with Amy and then Ste started calling me daddy." smiled Ste

" I'm surprised that he hasn't already told you he that he helped me deliver Lucas." smiled Amy

" Aww how cute is that. I don't have any kids, when I was with my ex-girlfriend Eileen why where trying for a baby and then when we had got told that we where having twins, but halfway through the pregnancy she had a miscarriage and we wanted to try again but it never happened." sighed Brendan

" Aww Bren I'm so sorry to hear that. " sighed Ste

" It's okay Steven, any way when are we going to the park with these two." asked Brendan

" We can do it now, Amy you can go out tonight if you want me and Bren cal look after the kids if you want." smiled Ste

" Yeah thanks Ste, and thank you Brendan for helping him look after the kids." smiled Amy

" It's okay." said Brendan

" Right kids do you want to go to the park with daddy and daddy's friend." asked Amy

" Yeah." replied Leah and Lucas in unison

Ste and Brendan had went back in to Ste's bedroom and they had got dressed while Amy was helping Leah and Lucas get dressed.

When every one was dressed and had their coast on, Brendan had took hold of Leah's hand while ate took hold of Lucas's, Amy had told the both of them that they had to behave and both Leah and Lucas said yes.

When they had opened the door that had went outside and they had looked back to their mam and they had waved at her and she wave back at them and then they had set off for the park.

Xxx

When they had got to the park Leah and Lucas at took off their coats and they had handed them to Brendan and Ste and they went to the swings and they had got on them and Brendan and Ste had say down on the bench.

The both of the had looked at Leah and Lucas and they had smiled at them and they had waved at them and both leah and Lucas had waved back at them and they had smiled at them.

Ste had started to talk to Brendan and Brendan was about to reply to him but Leah had shouted over for them.

" Daddy can you and Brendan come and push me and Lucas on the swings please." asked Leah

" Yes of course darling." smiled Ste

Both Brendan and Ste had got off the bench and they had went over to the swings and Ste was starting to push Lucas while Brendan was pushing Leah.

Whlie Ste and Brendan where pushing Leah and Lucas both kids had looked at each other and Leah had asked brendan to stop pishing her and she had asked him if he would go with her to the slide and he had said yes and Lucas was still wanting to be pushed by Ste.

When Leah and Brendan where at the slide, Leah had climb up the steps and she had sat on the slide and she had went down it and when she was at the bottom, whe she has stood up she had took hold of Brendan's and she had took him back to the bench that he and Ste where sitting on before and she had started talking to Brendan.

" So Brendan, how long have you known my daddy for." asked Leah

" Well he was working for my sister and when she was getting rid of some of the staff he had left his job and that's when he had opened his deli, me and your dad had started talking to each other when it was my sister's leaving party." smiled Brendan

" So are you my daddy's new boyfriend." asked Leah

" Well I wouldn't say that yet, I mean we have only just met and I think that I am starting to like you daddy and he is already feeling special to me and I want to take care of your dad, you, Lucas and your mam if that is okay with you." replied Brendan

" Yeah that is okay, I will not tell daddy and mammy that I have been talking to you in private but I will tell Lucas what you had told me, pinky promise." smiled Leah

" Yeah okay then pinky promise." laughed Brendan

When Leah and Brendan had done a pinky promise, Ste and Lucas where walking over to them and they had went up to them.

"So we ready to go home, Lucas is hungry and Amy has gone out and she won be back until the morning." smiled Ste

" Yeah okay then, but on the way hoome can we stop by house I want to pick up some of my clothes and put them in to a bag and then we can get back to your house." asked Brendan

" Yeah that is okay." smiled Ste

Ste and Brendan had helped Leah and Lucas in to their coast and they had holded their hands and they had ste off for Brendan's house.

Xxx

When Brendan, Ste and the kids had camout of the park they had walked in to the village and when they had got to the steps, Brendan had picked up Leah and Ste had picked up Lucas and they had walked up the stairs and they had got to Brendan's house and they had put down the kids and Brendan had got out his keys and he had opened the door.

When they had wen in to the house, Brendan had went in to his bedroom and he was starting to put some of his clothes in to a bag, when he had finished doing that he had went out of his bedroom and he had see that Ste, Leah and Lucas where sitting on the sofa and they where talking to each other,they had stopped talking when they had seen Brendan coming in to the living room and he had told them that he was ready and they had left the house again.

When they had walked down the steps, Lucas had asked Ste if he could hold Brendan's hand and Brendan had told him that he did not need to aske and they he could just hold his hand anytime he wants.

When they had got down the steps they had took hold of the kids's hands and they had started walking to Ste's house.

When they had got to Ste's house, he had let them in and he had locked the door, Brendan had asked him which bedroom he was putting his clothes in and Ste had said to put them in to his bedroom and he had said that he would get a draw sorted out for him so he could put his clothes in.

When Brendan had did what he was told to do he had came out of the bedroom and he had started to help Ste to take the kids out of their coast and they had hung them up on the coat hangers.

Ste had told Leah and Lucas to sit in the living room so he could start on their tea's, Brendan had went in to the kitchen and he was helping Ste to make it, when he had got it all sorted out he had put some of the stuff in to the oven and the beans in to a pan and he had put his timer on and he had sat down on the sofa next to Brendan and he holded on to his hand and Brendan had smlied at him, out of the corner of is eye, Brendan had seen Leah looking at them and she had smiled at them and she had looked back to the TV.

When the timer had went off, Ste had got off the sofa and he had went in to the kitchen area and he was getting out the kids's tea and he was dishing it up and he had asked Brendan if he could get Leah and Lucas sitting at the table and he had said yes and he had helped Ste to cut up their food and they had sat down on the sofa and they watch Leah and Lucas having their tea.

Xxx

When Leah and Lucas had finished eating their tea, Ste had cleaned up their plates and when he had did that he had told them that it was bath time and they had asked Ste if it was okay that Brendan would help them in the bath and he had said yes.

When Brendan and Ste had bathed Leah and Lucas, they had put them to bed and they had asked Brendan if he could read them a story and he had said yes and he read them the story of Cinderella.

When he had finished reading them the stories he had seen that they fallen to sleep and he had got up off the chair that was in the bedroom and he had kissed them on their foreheads and he had left the room, he had went in to the living room and he had seen that Ste was lying on the sofa asleep and he had smiled at him and he had went ove to him and he had lifted him off the sofa and he had carried him to Ste's bedroom and he had placed him on to his bed and he had left the room so he could go and lock the front door and he went back in to Ste's bedroom.

When he was in Ste's bedroom, he had seen that Ste had gotten undressed and he went under the covers and he looked up at Brendan and he had smiled at him and Brendan had started to take his clothes off and he had got in to bed beside Ste and he had got under the covers and he took hold of Ste's hand and he squeezed it and he had smiled at him, Ste had gotten on to his side and he had looked at Brendan and he had pressed theri lips together and they had smiled in to the kiss and they where kissing passionately, the had stopped kissing for a few moment so that they could get their breaths back, Ste had placed his head on to Brendan's chest and Brendan had wrapped his arm around Ste's shoulders and they had fell to sleep.

Xxx

Chapter 5 will be up either on Friday or Saturday. Please keep your amazing reviews coming they help us to update more :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter goes out to Stormzzz and StendanMoustache for all there amazing reviews

I am really sorry that this chapter is late and I am very sorry to my friend that is writing the other chapters.

Chapter 5

Xxx

It was the weekend and Ste had woken up and he had felt that there was a body beside his and he had turned around and he had that Brendan was asleep.

Ste could not believe that Brendan had slept in his bed again, he had sat up on his bed and he had remember the amazing day he had with his children and Brendan, it was like they where already a proper family and he would like that, but he did not know if he could revael his feelings to Brendan and if he could do that, would Brendan feel the same way about him.

Brendan was starting to wake up, once he was awake he had seen Ste sitting up and he did the same and he had smiled at him.

" Hey.. How are you?" asked Ste

" Yeah I'm good, thank you for letting me stay here, but I will need to spend the weekend at my house now if that is okay with you." smiled Brendan

" Er... Yeah that's fine, er Brendan I was just wondering if I could ask you something, you don't have to answer now its up to you." asked Ste

" Yeah it's okay and just ask away." smiled Brendan

" Er... I was just going to say that me and the kids enjoyed spending time with you and I was wondering if you wanted to see them more often?" smiled Ste

" Yeah of course, but I am counfused in what you are asking me Steven." smiled Brendan

" I was woundering if you wanted to become my boyfriend, oh god it was not meant to sound like that please just ignore what I have just said." sighed Ste

" Steven, it's okay and yes I would like to become your boyfriend." smiled Brendan.

" I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in here with me but if you think it's too fast then it's okay." smiled Ste

" Let's just seen how our relationship goes first and if that goes okay, then yeah I would love to move in with you, or we could move in to my house as only I live there now, but we will talk some more later." smiled Brendan

Ste had looked at Brendan and he had smiled at him and then he had kissed him on his lips and they had smiled in to the kiss.

Once they had finished kissing they had got out of the and the bedroom and they had went to the bathroom and they had a shower.

When they had finished in the shower they had went to the bedromm and they had dried themselvs and they had got changed in to some spare clothes and they then went in to the kitchen.

When they went in to the kitchen area, they had made themselves something to eat and drink and they went to sit in the living room and they waited until Leah and Lucas came out of their bedroom and Ste was going to tell them that they where going to be a couple.

Xxx

Ste had looked at the time on the clock and he noticed it had said 10:30am and he was a bit confused because the kids would be up at this time on the weekend and he was getting a bit worried and Brendan had noticed this.

Bredan had got up of the sofa and he went in to the kitchen area and he put his plate in to the sink and when he was walking back in to the living room and he had seen that their was a note on the table that was in Amy's writing, telling them that she had took them out to the cinema and that the would be back in a round three hours or so.

Brendan had picked up the note and he took it to Ste and he showed him it, when Ste had seen the note, he had sighed at relief and he smiled at Brendan, Brendan had sat down on the sofa and he took hold of Ste's hand and he squeezed it and they let out a laugh.

Ste had let go of Brendan's hand and he got up off the sofa and he went in to his bedroom for something and once he had got it, he went back in to the living room and he had put the DVD in to the DVD player and he went back to sit on the sofa next to Brendan.

When Ste had pressed play, he had started to get comfy and Brendan had put his arm around Ste's shoulder and Ste had put a hand on Brendan's chest and they started to watch the film.

Xxx

After the film had finished, Amy had came back in with the kids and she told them to go in to there bedrooms and to get changed in to some different clothes.

When Amy had went in to the living room, she had seen that Ste and Brendan where on the sofa hugging and she had smiled at them.

" Hello boys, how are you both." asked Amy

" Oh Amy I did not know you where back, where are the kids." asked Ste

" The kids are in there bedroom getting changed, my dad is coming round later to get them." smiled Amy

" Oh that's nice, why are they going to your dad's for." asked Ste

" Well I thought that it might be nice for me, you and Brendan to go to the Dog In The Pond for a few drinks, that's if you want to." replied Amy

Ste had looked at Brendan and he nodded his head to Ste to say yes.

" Yeah okay then, what time we going at." asked Ste

" We'll once my dad has taken the kids then, we will go then." smiled Amy

" Right, I'm going to go in to town and I'm going to buy something to wear for tonight." added Amy as she left the house

The kids had came to the living room, they had told Ste and Brendan what film they had watched and they also had went to the park and they made some new friends.

Xxx

When the kids had finished talking, Ste had got up off the sofa and he went in to the kitchen to make them all something to eat.

Lucas had went to the playing table in the corner of the room, so he could paint a picture for Ste, Leah had went up to where Brendan was sitting on the sofa and she sat in Ste's place and she was about to talk to him, but Ste had called for Leah and Lucas and they sat at the table.

After they all had something to eat, Amy had came back and she had see that Leah, Lucas , Ste and Brendan where on the floor doing paintings and drawings.

She had put her stuff on the floor and she had kneeled down next to Leah and Lucas and she had a look at the pictures.

" So guy's these are good pictures, who are they of." askes Amy

" there's Me, Lucas, Daddy and Daddy Brendan." replied Leah

" Who did yout just say darling." smiled Brendan

" I said, Daddy and Daddy Brendan." smiled Leah

Leah had went over to him and she gave him a hug and Leah had whispered in his ear saying _'thank you for making my daddy happy' _and she had smiled and Brendan had said nothing as he was still in shock and he had said _' It's okay darling'_ and he had let her go back on to the floor.

Ste had looked at Brendan and he went up to him, he had stood up and he took hold of Brendan's hand, he had pulled him up and he had hugged him, the both of them had started to cry and when they had stopped they had looked at each other and they had kissed softly on the lips.

Xxx

Leah and Lucas had went in to their bedroom, after they had something to eat and they where putting some spear clothes in to a bag so that they could take them to their grandads house.

Ste and Brendan where in the living room and they where sitting on the sofa and they where smiling at each other, they had looked in to each other eyes and the had closed the gap and they pressed their lips together, they where kissing for a bit and when they had stopped, they had seen that Leah and Lucas where watching them kiss, they where laughing at them and they had an back in to their bedrooms so they could finsh off packing.

When the kids had fninished packing, Mike had came to pick them up. When he had rung the door bell Brendan had answer it and he let him im and Brendan went to sit on the sofa and Mike had seen Ste so he had smiled at him.

" Hey, Leah, Lucas your grandad is here." Ste had shouted to them.

" Hi Ste, how are you?" asked Mike

" Hi, yeah I'm okay, how are you?" replied Ste

" Yeah I'm good. So Amy tells me that your in a relationship now." smiled Mike

" Yeah I am but we are taking it slow." Ste had replied and he looked at Brendan and he smiled at him

" Oh yeah, bet she is a good looking girl." asked Mike

" Er, no she's not. Erm... he is a good looking feller." smiled Ste

" Oh right, I did not know that you where gay now, so what's this feller's name then." smiled Mike

Ste had looked at Brendan and he hled out his hand for him and Brendan had got off the sofa and he took hold of it and he had smiled at Ste and then he smiled at Mike.

" Mike, this is my boyfriend Brendan Brady." smiled Ste

" Nice to meet you Brendan." smiled Mike had he held out his hand for Brendan to shake it

" It's nice to mee you as well Mike." replied Brendan as he took hold of Mike's hand and he shook it.

Amy had came out of her bedroom and she had seen that her dad was here and she went up to hug him.

After they had finished talking Leah and Lucas had came out of their bedroom, they had also brought out their bags and they went up to Ste and they gave him a kiss on his cheek and they did the same to Brendan.

When they had got to Amy, she had took hold of theur hand's and she had gave Mike their bags and she had took them to the car, while Brendan and Ste went in to the bedroom to get changed.

When they had got changed, they had came out of the bedroom and they had seen that Amy was waiting for them, when they had got to the living room Amy had got uo off the sofa and she had put on her shoes and they had left the house.

Xxx

They had arrived at the Dog in The Pond, when they went inside Brendan had asked them what they had wanted to drink and they had dold him and Brendan and Ste had went up to the bar and they had got served by Frankie.

When she had asked them what they had wanted, Brendan had told her and she had went off to get the drinks for them, when she had came back she had seen that Brendan and Ste where kissing, she had put down the drink's and she had coughed and they had pulled away from each other and they had smiled, Frankie had asked them for the money and Brendan handed it to here and he told her to keep the change.

When they had picked up the drinks off the bar, they had went to sit with Amy and she had had took her drink off Ste and Brendan and Ste had sdat down.

After quite a few drink's, Amy was drunk, Ste was not far off and Brendan had managed to stay sober. Amy's phone had rung and she had answer it. When she had got off the phone she had told Ste and Brendan that Mike was on his way back as Leah and Lucas did not want to say there any more and she told them that she would go home, Brendan had told her that he and Ste can go and she could stay there and she had asked him if we was alright with it and he had said yes.

Brendan had stood up off the chair and he had seen that Ste had did the same, when they had got out oh the doors, they had sen that Doug was walking in and they had asked him if he could look after Amy and he had said yes. When Doug had said that Ste and Brendan had walked back hom and they had seen that Mike was there.

He had apologised to them and Brendan had said that it was okay, Brendan he put his hand in to Ste's pocket and he had got the keys out and he had told Ste to go and sit on the sofa and he seen him do this, when he had got to Mike's car he had seen that Leah and Lucas where asleep, so he had opened the car door and he had got Lucas out and Mike had got Leah out and the both of them had took the kids to their bedroom and they had took off their shoes and they had put them in to bed, Brendan and Mike had cover them up with cover and they had left the room and Mike had went back to the car and he had got out Leah and Lucas's bags and he had gave them to Brendan, and he had apologised to him again and he had told him it was okay.

When Mike had left, Brendan had went back in to the house and he had locked the door and he had seen that Ste was getting up off the sofa and he was stumbling across the room and he had seen that Brendan was in the hallway and he had smiled at him and he wlked to his bedroom and Brendan had followed him.

When they where in Ste's bedroom, he had pulled Brendan inside and he started to unbutton Brendan's top and he took it off him and he pressed his lips on Brendan's chests and Brendan had let out a soft moan and Ste had started to lick down his body and when he had got to Brendan's trousers, Ste had got to his knees and he slowly pulled down Brendan's trousers and his boxers at the same.

Ste had took hold of Brendan's length in his hand and he started to kiss it and he put Brendan's cock in his mouth and he started to suck him off.

" Oh, Fuck Steven that's so good." moaned Brendan

Ste had picked up the pace and he could feel that Brenndan was about to cum, so he had stopped what he was doing and he had stood up and he had stripped himself of his clothes and he took hold of Brendan's hand and he made Brendan lie down on the bed, Ste has went in to his top draw and he had got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

He had got on the bed and he straddled Brendan's hips, Ste had wripped the condom wrapper and he had placed it on Brendan's cock and he also placed so lube on to Brendan's cock and he had also placed some on to his fingers and he had circled them around his hole.

When he had donr this, he had picked up Brenda's cock and he placed it inside himfels and he had started to bounce uo and down. They couln't really moan out load cause Leah and Lucas where nextdoor and they did not want to wake them up so when they could both feel themselves about to cum Ste had bent down, he had Brendan had started to kiss and Brendan was jerking Ste off.

When Ste had came his body had tensed and he had clenched his hole around Brendan dick and he had came in to the latex. When they had finished Ste had got off Brendan and Brendan had took the condom off his cock and he had tied it up and the had placed iton the bedside table and he had got under the covers and Ste had did the same, they had laid facing each and they had kissed one another, when they had felt there eyes start to droop they had cloes thm and the had went to sleep.

Xxx

Chapter 6 should be up over the weekend.

Please leave a reviwe to let us know what you think of it :)


End file.
